


Vacation

by kisahawklin



Series: Five Ingredient Fics [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Five Ingredient Fics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take what you can get in the Pegasus galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facetofcathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/gifts).



John lets his eyes slide over to the jumper, just a glance to reassure himself she's right where he left her (of course she is, where would she go?) and he settles back down in the sand. He can feel Rodney's eyes on him, but he's not worried about getting burnt; he's never gotten burnt and he's spent much longer in the sun than the couple of hours of free time they've got.

"Relax, Rodney," he says, drawing it out as long as he can. The sun makes him feel lazy and comfortable, and he keeps his sunglasses on out of a long-ingrained sense of self-protection. "It's a vacation."

"I'd hardly call three hours a vacation, Colonel."

John smiles. He can hear the exact pitch of annoyance in Rodney's voice and it's for show and not for real.

"So you should enjoy the time while you've got it," John says, though he knows as well as Rodney does that neither of them would want to be away from Atlantis more than a couple of hours. "We could go swimming," John offers.

"With the sea monsters?" Rodney answers, and John rolls his eyes and lies back on the sand, crossing his arms underneath his head.

"Guess you'll have to live with the solar radiation, then," John says, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> For my [Five Ingredient Fic](http://kate.dreamwidth.org/346849.html) challenge. Stop by to leave a list or get a list. Fun prompting times for all!


End file.
